El vacío que tu llenaste
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Tarrant no es nada sin Alice


_**El vacío que tú llenaste**_

_¿Ella estará pensando en mí? ¿Ese chiquillo travieso que siempre llega tarde al té y sin invitación, estará pensando en mí? ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí? Seguro que sí. Ella siempre se olvida. Viene aquí como un pequeño hilo de esperanza y luego galumpia lejos de aquí. Siempre hace eso mi chiquillo travieso. Ahora no tengo a nadie a quien explicarle cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. No me sirve de nada explicarle a Mally o a Chess, que las rosas se pueden pintar de rojo o que el tiempo es capaz de ofenderse y dejar de hacer que los relojes hagan tic-tac. No tiene sentido._

_***Can`t you feel me when I think about you?* **_

_***With every breath I take***_

_***Every minute, no mather what I do***_

_***My world is an empty place***_

_**[¿No me sientes cuando pienso en ti?**_

_**Con cada aliento que tomo**_

_**Cada minuto, no importa qué hago**_

_**Mi mundo es un lugar vacío]**_

_Aquí estaba hace un momento. Abrí mis ojos desesperada. Miraba fijo el techo, pero no estaba pensado en el techo. Estaba tratando de recordar mi sueño. Él estaba allí, sonriente de volverme a ver. Usé todas mis fuerzas para mantener el recuerdo fugaz de ese sueño vivo en mí. Para no olvidarlo. Lo logré. Mi sueño es ahora una nítida imagen frente a mí. Me levanto de la cama y tomo rápidamente mi cuaderno. Allí tenía registrados todos mis sueños y mis aventuras en Wonderland, por supuesto. Esta vez me encargaría de no olvidar nada. Anoto todo lo que había ocurrido. Y entonces, su frívola voz llega a mis oídos. "¿Sabes de casualidad por qué un cuervo es igual a un escritorio?" Está allí, en mi puerta. Puedo oírlo tomar el té. Emocionada, corro hacia el picaporte como si me estuviera persiguiendo el Jabberwocky. Abro la puerta con una sonrisa y no hay nada allí. Sólo oscuridad en medio de la noche. Lo había imaginado otra vez._

_***Is like i`m wondering my desert***_

_***For a thousand days***_

_***Don`t know if is a mirage***_

_***But I always see your face***_

_**[Es como si me estuviera divagando en mi desierto**_

_**Por miles de años**_

_**No sé si es un espejismo**_

_**Pero siempre veo tu rostro]**_

_Hoy hice muchos sombreros. Todos pensando en ti. La vida se ha vuelto aburrida desde que te fuiste. Es insípida, monótona, estresante, deprimente, melancólica, triste, FEA, INSOPORTABLE. ¡Sombrerero! Me calmo a mí mismo antes de que la locura me lleve. Eso solías hacerlo tú. Me traías de vuelta cuando la locura me llevaba lejos. Ahora debo hacerlo solo. Y veces no lo consigo. _

_¿Acaso me equivoqué contigo? ¿Hice algo para que te fueras? Analizo una y otra vez, los momentos que pasé a tu lado. No veo el error ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué dejas que sufra? Pero más importante ¿Sabías entonces, o sabes ahora lo que yo siento por ti? Quizás no fui muy claro. Quizás por eso te fuiste. Quizás sólo me considerabas irreal. Algo que olvidarías al despertar. O quizás yo era el que soñaba. No lo sé. Llego a un punto en que no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé, es que te amo y desde el día en que pusiste un pie en Underland te he amado y necesitado. Y desde el día en que quitaste ese pie de Underland, te he extrañado._

_***Catch me, I`m falling***_

_***Is like the ground is crumbling***_

_***Underneath my feet, won`t you see me?***_

_***There`s gonna be a monson when you***_

_***Get back to me***_

_**[Atrápame, me estoy cayendo**_

_**Es como si el suelo temblara**_

_**Bajo mis pies ¿Qué no me ves?**_

_**Va a haber un monzón cuando**_

_**Vuelvas a mí]**_

_Hoy será el día. No lo soporto más. No puedo permanecer otro segundo aquí. Sé que es de noche y que hace frío, pero tengo que hacer lo que me dicta el corazón. El jardín de Lord Ascot no está tan lejos. Sólo debo caer en ese agujero oscuro y extraño y lo volveré a ver. Volveré a tomar té de sabores que nadie en mi mundo ha probado y volveré a maravillarme con Wonderland. Sí. Desesperada, busco algo de ropa para cambiarme. A la luz de una pequeña vela, preparo pocas posesiones para llevar. Sin hacer ruido, como un gato que se evapora, bajo las escaleras de mi casa y echo a correr sigilosamente como una bestia llamada Bandersnacth. Llego al jardín, trepo la reja y me pierdo en el gran jardín de la familia Ascot. Entonces veo. Ese era el árbol. Estaba segura. Había venido aquí millones de veces pero no me había animado a saltar. Ahora me encuentro frente a él. Sólo esa oscura madriguera me separa de él. De mi sombrerero leal que nunca se había olvidado de mí. Con una risa nerviosa, como la de la liebre que arroja las tazas, me dejo caer, esperando llegar en esa misteriosa sala redonda._

_***I`m missing you so much***_

_***Can`t help it, I`m in love***_

_***A day without you is like***_

_***A year without rain***_

_**[Te estoy extrañando tanto**_

_**No puedo evitarlo, estoy enamorada**_

_**Un día sin ti es como**_

_**Un año sin lluvia]**_

_Otro día más que pasa. Todo sigue igual. Decido hoy, no trabajar. No hacer nada más que tomar té y comer pasteles. Me dirijo por primera vez en semanas a la desastrosa mesa de té y me siento en mi deshilachado sillón. Miro alrededor, tratando de buscar algo. No hay nadie. Mis amigos deben de estar en Marmorreal. Decido entonces, buscar una tetera que contenga algo de té. Encuentro una. Creo que es... Sí, es té de frambuesa. Estoy seguro. Si hay algo de lo que sé aparte de los sombreros es sobre té. Me sirvo una taza y le echo unos cuantos terrones de azúcar. Revuelvo con la cuchara de plata y agarro con mi otra mano, un pedazo de pastel de manzana que había sobre un plato. Le doy un sorbo a la taza y un mordisco al pastel. Sabe bien. No parece que haya alguna diferencia con las otras meriendas que yo haya tenido antes. Se parece a muchas de las otras. Sonrío al recordarlas. Y recuerdo una en particular. En la que llegaste tú. Recuerdo que nadie te esperaba. Claro ¿Cómo íbamos a esperarte si nadie te invitó? ¡Chiquillo travieso! Pero ahora deseaba que te aparecieras sin invitación. ¡Ay, Alice! ¿Dónde estás que no vuelves?_

_***I need you by mi side***_

_***Don`t know how I`ll survive***_

_***A day without you is like***_

_***A year without rain***_

_**[Te necesito a mi lado**_

_**No sé cómo sobreviviré**_

_**Un día sin ti es como**_

_**Un año sin lluvia]**_

_Me dirijo con paso firme, hacia el molino desdeñado. Tengo que encontrarte. Él sólo pensar volver a verte me hace sonreír, suspirar, llorar de alegría y todo al mismo tiempo. Te necesito. Necesito tu voz, tus ojos, tu personalidad, tus labios, tu amor. Necesito decirte que te amo. Que me arrepiento, que nunca debí marcharme, que nunca pensaré volver a irme. Ya casi llego. Estoy cerca. Veo el molino, Tarrant. Lo veo a lo lejos. No te preocupes, aunque me hice pequeñita para pasar por la puerta, ahora tengo mi apropiado tamaño porque guardé un poco de ese pastelito de nombre extraño para crecer otra vez. Mi muchosidad llegará en un momento cerca de ti. Y verás que he crecido, madurado, cambiado. Ya no tengo miedo de admitir lo que siento. Ya he llegado. Estás ahí. Estás bebiendo té. Como la primera vez que te vi. Es tan típico de ti. Estás usando tu sombrero de galera. No recordaba que eras tan guapo. Levantas la mirada ¿Me viste? ¿Notaste mi presencia y no estoy soñando? Vienes hacia acá ¿Qué vas a hacer? Me sonríes. No dices una palabra. Yo tampoco. No puedo. Mi cuerpo se paralizó por tus ojos. Orbes esmeraldas que me vuelven loca. Loca igual que tú. Estás más cerca. Sigues en silencio. Puedo sentir tu fragancia a té. Más cerca. Tus ojos se chocan con los míos. Tus manos ¿Dónde están? A cada lado de mi rostro. Manos suaves tienes, sombrerero ¿Qué vas a hacer? Y al final, lo entendí. Te acercas más. Siento tus labios pegados a los míos. _

_***So let this drag come to and end***_

_***An make this desert flower again***_

_**[Deja que esto llegue a un final**_

_**Y haz que este desierto, sea floreado otra vez]**_

_Veo que los arbustos se mueven. Quizás es el viento. Quizás algún animal que se ha perdido. O quizás... No puede ser. Tanto tiempo imaginándote. Eres tú. Has vuelto. Te miro y tú me miras. Esbozas una sonrisa pequeña. Me pongo de pie y tú te quedas quieta ¿Qué te pasa? Me acerco a ti. No dices palabra. Me acerco más. No te mueves ¿Por qué? Te miro bien. No has cambiado casi nada. Eres tan hermosa. Me acerco más. Me miras derecho hacia los ojos. Quiero decirte, besarte, tomarte, acariciarte, amarte. Y estás aquí frente a mí. Todo parece real. Pongo mis manos en tus mejillas y noto que eres real. No te molesta que esté tan cerca. Me acerco aún más y me decido a hacer lo que por tanto tiempo he anhelado. Te robo un beso. Tú me lo quieres volver a quitar. La química del momento hace que mis manos bajen a tu espalda y que las tuyas rodeen mi cuello, acercándome más a ti. Te siento nerviosa, temblando. Bajo mis manos aún más hasta tu cintura. Nuestros cuerpos parecen unidos. Nada los quiere despegar. Ahora, al fin y al cabo, por siempre y para siempre, habías vuelto a quedarte conmigo y no dejaste que me pudriera solo y abandonado. Pues me sentía vacío y tú has venido a completarme. Eres mi otra parte, Alice y pienso pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndote sentir lo mismo. _

_***I`m so glad you found me***_

_***Stand around me***_

_***It`s a world of wonder with you in my life***_

_***So hurry up baby, don`t waste no more time***_

_***I need you here, I can`t explain***_

_***A day without you, is like a year without rain***_

_**[Estoy tan contenta de que me hallaste**_

_**Te quedaste cerca de mí**_

_**Es un mundo de maravillas contigo en mi vida**_

_**Así que apúrate, amor, no gastes más tiempo**_

_**Te necesito aquí, no lo puedo explicar**_

_**Un día sin ti, es como un año sin lluvia]**_

_**~Fin~**_

_**~Nota de autora~ La canción es A year without rain de Selena Gomez. Debo decir que en general no me gusta su música, pero esta canción es especialmente bella así que hice un fic para este fandom. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Alice in Wonderland le pertenece a Lewis Carol, Disney y a Tim Burton. La canción A year without rain le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. **_

_**~Naomi~**_


End file.
